Sandstorm
Stat Progression Unit Highlights The Sandstorm is a Mega Helicopter introduced by the Corpus Rogue Faction. *Primary Attacks : **Primary Weapon : Under Wing Missiles ***Long Range ***Targets both Ground an Air ***AoE Damage ***Very High Damage **Secondary Weapon : Under Wing Bombs ***Short Range ***Targets Ground only ***AoE Damage **Move and Shoot ability for both Primary and Secondary Weapons *Dual Fire : **Units with Dual Fire will alternate between fire modes ( Long-Range & Close-Range ) depending on the Target's range from the unit. ***For targets at Long Range the Primary weapon is always used. ***For targets at Short Range the Secondary weapon is always used. *Raven Drones : **Primary Weapon : Small Missiles ***Burst Damage **For more informaion see Raven Drones below. *Movement : **Slow Acceleration & Movement Speed. Raven Drones Raven Drones are Offensive Drones that emanate from the . *Up to 5 drones spawn when a target has entered the 's Range. **Drones spawn at a rate of ? per second. **Drones re-spawn as existing ones are destroyed. **Drones are all destroyed upon the destruction of the . *Drones fire Small Missiles that produce Burst Damage ( ) *Drones may fire on Ground Units and Ground Structures only. **Drones will fire on Airborne Units or Airborne Structures *Drones draw fire from most Anti-Airborne Weapons. **Drones are Targeted by the Hunter Missile Turret. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The reduced its Upgrade Times and Costs for all Levels in the Game Update of Sep 13, 2016. *The Sandstorm gained 10 additional Levels in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Sandstorm was introduced as a Sector Goal Prize Draw Prize during Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 23, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Sandstorm is able to penetrate all Invulnerability Shields ( ). *The Sandstorm is immune to the Scramble ( ) Status Effect. Trivia *The Sandstorm at Level 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every ?,??? Damage it sustains. *The Sandstorms Lv 10 Message is titled "The Force" and is written in Yoda Speak both references to the Star Wars film series. *The Sandstorm is the Corpus Mega Helicopter as mentioned on unlock post. *The Sandstorm bears a resemblance to an armed fighting version of the Sikorsky S-64 Skycrane. *The in-game chat code for this unit is SS. ( not to be confused with Sickle Syndicate) *''Pixel Sheet Code : 147, 147.rotor, 147.dead & 147.shadow'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Drones ) : 150'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Aircraft with the ability use Dual Fire'' - The Sandstorm **''First Unit to spawn Offensive Drones'' - The Sandstorm **''First Unit to have the same Build Time, Repair Time & Cost at all Levels'' - The Sandstorm **''First Unit to be introduced & offered via a Sector Goal Prize Draw'' - The Sandstorm ( Operation: Nighthawk ) **''First Aircraft to use 1,000 Aircraft Capacity'' - The Sandstorm *Event Shop Firsts : **''First prize to require the purchase of multiple parts in Event Shop to unlock'' - The Sandstorm ( Operation: Aftermath ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 07/16/15 ) - Operation: Nighthawk - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 02/15/16 ) - Sandstorm Blues - ( Official ) - Problems with Sandstorm Gallery - Animated Sandstorm In Action HQ.gif|Sandstorm In Action Gallery Sandstorm-EventShopDescription-Aftermath-Animated.gif|Event Shop Description Operation: Aftermath All 3 Parts Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-Sandstorm.png|Sandstorm Base Prize Draw Win Sandstorm-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message SandstormBase-MapICON.png|Corpus Lv 95 Sandstorm Base Operation: Nighthawk SandstormBase-MapICON-Labeled.png|Corpus Lv 95 Sandstorm Base Operation: Nighthawk Labeled Sandstorm-LargePic.png|Large Pic Sandstorm-Destroyed.png|In-Game Appearance Destroyed Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopter Category:Mega Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Duel Fire Weapon Category:Drone Spawning Unit Category:Offensive Drone Spawning Unit Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:A to Z Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Airborne Category:Airborne Unit Category:Anti-Airborne Category:Area Damage Unit Category:Area Damage Weapon